rwby_rosefandomcom-20200215-history
Justin Pryr
Justin Pryr is played by Cole Cater. This is an experiment... 10 EXP UNASSIGNED Basic Info Name/Nicknames/Aliases Justin Pryr, though he prefers "Reaper" (Thought Grimm reaper was too cheesy) Aura Color w/ Hex Code Black shadows on a dark blue background Semblance Soul sucker; Justin's semblance is unique in that he doesn't have one really of his own, instead he simply sees a semblance and takes it. Though when he sees one he is only able to use it once, and only if he managed to siphon a bit more aura then he currently has (in some way), he is really only able to do this once a day (or until he sleeps). Although, if he kills someone with a semblance, then he their soul gets trapped and bound into his, allowing him to use there semblance. All limits to the taken souls semblance still apply, with an added bonus. When activating a semblance that doesnt happen instantly, his aura burns, and fast. For every two comments (turns) his aura burn will double, starting at five. If he uses a semblance that is instantaneous, it will cut his aura by a third. These extreme problems where brought on by him activating his semblance before his soul was ready. Weapon A black Scythe that siphons small amounts of Aura over a short amount of time. Skills Good at most manuel labor, fighting, sneaking around and showing up unexpectedly. Weaknesses Overwhelmed easily, usually has to fight one on one. Appearance Long black cloak with a hood, has scythe strapped to his back, tan with rough black hair... his face is usually shrouded by his hood. Body Type (w/ weight if known) Lean and strong, about 187 pounds Outfit Black tattered cloak, Scythe strapped to his back, though his cloak is open to show a crimson undershirt Personality Overview Usually bored, doesn't really show much emotion, will usually defect to whatever side pays more. Quirks Comments about how he much prefers the living, terrified of little girls Voice Low but somewhat soothing Backstory He was born and given away as an Orphan, and through most of his early childhood, could never really make a connection with anyone. Adopted at 6 by his foster parent only known by the name of "Abe". Three years after his adoption Abe started to train him in a combat form he had come up with called, "The Dancing Souls". This form of martial art was built specifically for unlocking someones semblance at an early age, and making it stronger. Though it was supposed to take a full year, Justin activated his semblance for the first time within the first three months, after he entered a tournament for some money. The day of the tournament started and Abe didnt show up, and when the time came for it to start Justin had gotten a nervous feeling. Though he wrote it off as being nervous for the tournament. "Welcome both competators in the first annual Martial arts tournament!" An announcer said, and Justin walked out onto the platform, his first opponent, a 13 year old girl was dressed in what seemed to be heavy metal merchandise (She ended up winning the tournament). "Begin!" the announcer said, and they started to fight. Justin managed to land about five or six blows on the girl before she activated her semblance. She made Justins worst fears come to life. The worst part was that she had become them, literally, they became her skin and bones. This naturally sent him into shock, in which the girl took advantage of and knocked him out of the ring. Justin, still in a bit of a shock moved onto his next opponent, a 15 year old boy, who seemed to rely only on brute strength. "Begin!" and they began to fight, Justin was clearly winning until flashbacks of the little girl effected him. It in fact effected him so much he began fighting faster, both these factors together acted as a super catalyst for his semblance. Now Justin was pounding the boy into the ground, but it wasnt truly over until the boy activated his semblance, a huge explosion threw Justin off of him and he got to his feet. This was the last thing needed for Justins recipe of death, His semblance activated and the Boy crumpled to the ground, Justin walked up to him and used the boys semblance, instantly killing the boy. Then Justin blacked out. Abe appeared and carried him back to there house. When Justin awoke Abe was sitting there. "It is time i teach you my greatest technique Justin... running away" he said, tears streaming down his face. Abe got up and left after filling Justin in on what happened, where he should go, and how to hide. Additional Notes I did the rough estimates through the numbers because i thought that the numbers where too exact, and the letters where a little too loose. I thought it would be a good compromise Gallery 26055846 317808835380301 3258005613144891351 n.jpg Justin Color.png Timeline # I Don't Like People - 20 EXP #* Shows in interest in people (and androids) despite their antisocial natures # The More the Merrier - 10 EXP #* Walks into a graveyard and meets ghosts, and a ghostly girl Category:Characters